An electric light display assembly comprised of a rod, a lamp retaining device, a connector, and electric lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,083 of Boechel describes a device for displaying electric lamps in a window frame, the device comprising rod means, lamp retaining means, end members, and electric lamps. The entire disclosure of this United States patent is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
The rod means of U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,083 includes a first intermediate member having a length nearly equal to but somewhat less than a first distance between spaced apart surfaces of the window frame.
The rod means of U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,083 also includes a plurality of first lamp retaining means provided as clip means at spaced intervals along the length of the first intermediate members.
The rod means of U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,083 also includes first end members provided at opposed terminal ends of the first intermediate member to fit between the spaced apart surfaces defining the first distance of the window frame.
In addition to such rod means, the display device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,083 also includes a plurality of electric lamps supported by respective ones of the plurality of lamp retaining means.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,083 has met with a fair degree of commercial success. However, such device is not readily adaptable to produce a display assembly which will fit in a large variety of differently sized windows or doors or frames. It is an object of this invention to provide a connector which will allow the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,083 to fit in a substantially infinite number of different configurations.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided an electric light display assembly comprised of a first rod means described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,083 (or a derivation thereof), a second rod means described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,083, a multiplicity of electric lamps, and connector disposed between said first means and said second rod means. The connector. The connector is slidably engaged with one end of the rod means, and contains an intermediate wall adapted to limit movement of the rod means and to receive and engage a portion of the rod means.